ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiaki Kodaka
| birth_place = Shinagawa, Tokyo | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | family = | website = | billed = Shinagawa, Tokyo | trainer = Blazing Pro Sakura Ando Megumi Kyo | debut = September 13th, 2008 }} Chiaki Kodaka (born December 27, 2001), is a Japanese female wrestler, and idol who is currently signed with Nippon All Pro Wrestling sister federation Joshi Starlight Wrestling. Wrestling Career Early Career/Blazing Pro (2008-2010) At the age of 6, with the blessing and help from both her parents, Chiaki began training for a pro wrestling career with Blazing Pro, and head trainers Sakura Ando and Megumi Kyo. She had her debut match on September 13th, 2008 which was an exhibition against Ando herself. The exhibition ended in a time limit draw, showcasing Chiaki's potential and ending with her acceptance into the pro wrestling community. Her first year of active competition had her face off with Ando and Kyo several times, along with other student wrestlers, culminating with her winning the Blazing Six-Person Championship for the first time. After a reign of 102 days, Chiaki and her team of Mr. X-2 and White Rose lost the titles to Black Wolf, Eris-A, and Kamee. Chiaki would enjoy another run with the Six-Person Championship with the same partners but that run would only last 30 days. Following the loss, Chiaki focused on solo junior's competition, winning the Infinity Championship one time before leaving the company after her loss, which was a rite of passage, Chiaki then graduating to join the company of her choice. Chiaki, after careful consideration decided to sign with Joshi Starlight Wrestling, debuting for them in 2010. Joshi Starlight Wrestling (2010-Present) Chiaki started with Joshi Starlight Wrestling in 2010, debuting at their January 9th, 2010 event, formally announcing her signing with the company along with other graduates who chose to be a part of the company. The following month she had her debut match, which was a six-woman tag team match, with her team victorious. Her next two matches, featured her taking on her fellow graduates in singles competition but her first title opportunity didn't come until she was paired with Risa Fujita. The two came up short in their first attempt at the tag team championship but after they won the 2011 tag league, they defeated the former champions Utami Power Squad to become the champions. The duo held onto the championships for four months, with three successful defenses, until they lost the titles back to the Utami Power Squad. Following the loss of the tag team titles, Chiaki decided to focus on singles competition as a part of the junior division. She would amass win after win, until winning the Joshi Starbright Junior Championship from Kyomi in March of 2014. She would enjoy a successful run, nearing two years in length. In January 2016, Chiaki was named as a participant in the 6 Star Grand Prix tournament to name a new top contender for the Starlight Goddess Championship, officially graduating from the junior division. She participated in the Grand Prix as part of the B-Bracket and advanced to the finals with a record of 5-1. In a hard fought contest, Chiaki won the Grand Prix, last defeating Yuki Ozaki and announced that she would cash in her championship shot at the Storm Chapter event. Chiaki would successfully cash in her opportunity, winning the Starlight Goddess Championship for the first time on June 18th, 2016. Chiaki would enjoy an eight month reign with the championship. She would later regain the championship she lost on July 29th, 2017. Chiaki's third reign as Starlight Goddess Champion, which began on September 29th, 2018, ended on the 8th of November, 2019. She wrestled again the following month, earning a rematch in a six way number one contender's match. The rematch is set to take place on January 31st, 2020. Personal Life Chiaki's lineage is unknown to the public although she has stated before that she is the only daughter in her family. Interested in wrestling as long as she can remember, she attended wrestling training school with the blessing of her parents, as long as she continued to excel in her academic studies, which she did. She graduated from high school ahead of time and plans to attend university while in the United States, choosing to study community health education and English. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **Shining Wizard **European Clutch **Gannosuke Clutch **Snap Brainbuster *'Signature Moves' **Tiger Feint Kick **Running Double Knee Strike **Northern Lights Suplex **Diving Double Foot Stomp **Somato Pin **Triple Suplex Combo Championships and Accomplishments *'Blazing Pro' **Blazing Infinity Championship (1 Time) **Blazing Six-Person Championship (2 Time) *'Joshi Starlight Wrestling' **Starlight Goddess Championship (3 Time) **Starbright Junior Championship (2 Time) **Starlight Tag Team Championship (1 Time) **6 Star Grand Prix Winner (2016) Category:Female Wrestlers Category:2008 Debuts Category:Joshi Wrestler. Category:JSW Roster